Blindsided
by That Kind of Crazy
Summary: It's two years after Miranda, and while on the search for a high priced bounty Jayne finds something else along the way. He never expected on falling for a piece of trim but now that it's happened, the mercenary has to figure out what his options are. But the 'Verse seems to have other ideas. Jayne/OC. Rated M for language and adult content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

In my universe, Wash never died but Shepard Book did... sorry. Story is set roughly two years after Serenity. All Chinese translations are italicized close by. So have fun tell me what you think, comments are my life!

* * *

The dusty, run down town of Orin wasn't the worst place the crew of Serenity had gotten a job. But it definitely was not one of the best. It was a fairly dangerous frontier, a place where a man could elevate his wealth and lose it, including his life, by the end of that day. Orin thrived on cattle runners, deep space mechanics, whores, gamblers, and bartenders. But for Serenity, Orin was a town that contained a particular individual who would keep the old Firefly in the air for many months.

Captain Reynolds had lined up a higher paying job, although it was a little different than what the crew normally did but as usual the jobs were far too thin these days. According to Jordan Terrace two moons back from Khum Dang had informed Mal that there was an irresistible bounty on a bandit the locals had dubbed Orin's Blade. Apparently he was making quite a fuss for the interplanetary feds, and they were getting tired of it, they decided to give the local arms first shot at it. Terrace, however, had made some serious long lasting enemies in Orin.

His proposal was solid, Serenity's crew went to Orin and commandeered the criminal, turned him over to Terrace who then would turn The Blade over to the proper authorities. Which wasn't something Mal or any of the others would be capable of, they were in no better sorts with the authorities than Terrace was with the small town. The rendezvous had been set, The Blade would be given to Terrace, and Mal would get half of what the authorities was offering immediately. It seemed like a fairly easy job to the crew, the only thing was, they were going to have to find Orin's Blade first.

Serenity landed gently just outside of Orin, it's crew stepping out onto the terra overlooking the town. Mal and Inara holding hands like long after high school sweethearts, Kaylee and Simon whispering cute nothing into each other's ears. Wash and Zoe were smiling at each other while loading up the skiff, and River stared into the desperate town. Jayne walked down Serenity's ramp and holstered his, one of many, pistol.

"All right criminals, listen up." Mal said finally bringing together the attention of his crew, "Me, Zoe an' Wash are going to take the south side of this town, and because of its being less dangerous the rest of you are going with Jayne to the north side. If you see the guy don't approach 'em just call me, we're lookin' for him," He glanced at Jayne, "And we're not here to kill 'em either."

Jayne gave a disappointed grunt, "Now how come I get stuck with the girly folk, Mal?"

"I'm going too." Simon said looking towards making Jayne roll his eyes, mutter Chinese and walk away from the 'pretty doctor man.'

"'Cause I'm trustin' you to keep 'em safe Jayne." The Captain answered back, "Now, Kaylee get yourself back to the engine room and make sure we're going to be able to make it off this rock when we need to." He kissed Inara and glanced to the young mechanic, "And keep Serenity l-"

"Locked." Kaylee piped up with a grin, "Yes, _sir_!"

The crew split up, the Captain taking the skiff and Jayne, Simon, Inara and River walking the hundred yards into Orin. The dusty streets were filled with merchants, grocers, and busy people along their way. Stores lined the roads, shops, houses, casinos and bars everywhere. And the citizens didn't exactly look like polite folk. Jayne let loose a wide grin, "This is my kinda place."

Inara saw three unwelcoming characters leering at her, "Yes, we can imagine."

"A rough town for a rough man." River commented quietly.

Jayne pointed to the first decent looking establishment that wasn't in the middle of a bar fight. It was a subtle kind of charm to it, good alcohol, room for everyone to conspire in their illegal, or legal events, and good times all around.

As the crew walked through the doors Simon groaned, "Uh, I'm not sure if a place actually called Hole in the Wall is a safe place to stop."

The mercenary frowned, "Mal says we gotta ask around the locals about this guy, 'tsa good enough place as any, Doc."

Inara nodded, "I hate to agree with him but it doesn't look too bad.

Across the room there was a long bar staffed by three women, a few people scattered around, in the back there was a huge group of people cheering and drinking. They were loud but they seemed completely harmless and were keeping to themselves mostly.

As the crew approached the bar a drunk man grabbed Simon loosely around the shoulders, "'Ey, Happy Hero Day folks!" The man pulled away from the startled Doctor and slapped credits down onto the bar, "Selene, drinks for the nice people!" He turned back to the confused patrons raising his glass, "Hero Day!" He gulped and wandered off laughing.

The four people tentatively sat at the bar while the tender made their drinks. "Don't worry about Trager Evans, he's a happy drunk with enough credits to waste, so most of the other patrons don't care how much he hugs."

Jayne quickly tossed back his drink and quickly swiped Crazy's before she could taste it. Simon took his with a nod and a question, "What was his yelling about? What's Hero Day?"

Selene chucked warmly, "You guys aren't from around here huh?"

"Is it that apparent?" Inara asked politely sipping her wine.

The bartender shrugged and refreshed Jayne's glass at his pestering waves, "Just most people know what it is. Some of the locals like to pick a day once a month to get drunk in honor of Orin's Blade. He's a vigilante who's been around for a few months. He's really winning the town over."

"Yeah, we heard about him." Jayne spoke up, "'Cept we heard he done killed a lot 'o lawmen and such." He took another gulp from his cup, whatever he was drinking was already buzzing through his head slightly. He looked the bartender up and down, she had a wavy mass of black hair ending just above her shoulders, framing her flawless face, bright brown eyes, plump lips. She had ample curves encased perfectly, in a tank top and tight pants. Jayne licked his lips when he thought about how soft the woman's skin must be, he adjusted himself on his stool.

The woman scoffed, "That's what the Magistrate told the sheriff to say. Man really wants the Blade out of Orin. But everyone knows that he'd never hurt anyone who wasn't minding his own."

"Have you ever seen this, Orin's Blade guy?" Simon asked tapping his fingers against the wood.

Selene shook her head, "Nah, not me. My life's not that exciting."

_Oh, I could make your life real _gorram_ exciting_, Jayne thought taking another sip of his alcohol.

"Know anybody whose life is that exciting?" Inara questioned.

Selene picked her head up and looked around the bar, ignoring Jayne's gaze, she pointed, "Derra Jenkins, said the guy saved her last week. Ran in here screaming about it, hasn't stopped talking about the whole thing."

"Thanks." Simon muttered as the woman walked away from the crew, "Inara and I will go and talk to the girl. Will you be okay here?" He asked his little sister.

River nodded and smiled, touching the merc's back, "Jayne will protect me."

Jayne heard his name, tearing his eyes away from the bartender he jumped around to his shipmates, "Huh? What?"

Simon rolled his eyes and stood up as Inara patted River's back, "You might want to watch him."

Jayne rolled his eyes and diverted his attention back to Selene for a few second when he realized that Crazy was staring at him, "_What_ Moonie?" He asked whipping his head around.

River gave a small smile, "She doesn't like you, thinks you smell funny."

The mercenary's eyes squinted, he casually sniffed his shirt. Yeah he smelled a little, showering and getting his clothes clean after spending three straight weeks aboard Serenity wasn't the easiest thing in the 'Verse. Jayne cocked his head, "She at least think I'm good lookin'?"

River tilted her head sharply while she gazed at the bartender, "Mhmm, undetermined."

A swarm of Chinese flew from Jayne's mouth, "That don't help me none girly."

The teenage girl blinked as if she were bored, "She likes your muscles. And your knife."

Jayne slammed his fist down onto the bar, "Now we're gettin' somewhere!"

Selene strode back over to the Reader and the Mercenary, "Refill?"

Jayne shot Selene his most charming smile and handed her his glass, "Name's Jayne, missed yer's." He lied smoothly.

The woman refreshed Jayne's glass, "Selene." She answered placing the alcohol in front of him, gazing at him a few seconds too long. She looked down and started cleaning glasses making Jayne grin a bit. "Ever been to Canton?"

Jayne's eyebrow hitched, well that was a mighty strange thing for her to ask, unless she knew who he was. He smiled again, he just might be able to get some trim without having to pay. "Seen my statue have ya?"

Selene glanced up first at the little crazy and then to Jayne with a small grin, "You're Jayne Cobb?"

"As I live an' breathe." Jayne answered with a grin of his own.

"Well then, in the spirit of Hero Day." Selene said, grabbing three glasses and a bottle, "Drinks on the house." She poured them all drinks knocking hers back first. "Something to write the folks about anyway, drinking with heroes an' such."

The woman turned her back towards the two crew members to clean more glasses. Jayne lifted his shot, gulping it down just as fast as Selene had, giving River a glance. The girl sniffed her drink carefully before drinking it, the Reader swallowed the stuff easy enough but gave Jayne a bad face, "Yuck."

Jayne laughed feeling the alcohol running through his veins, the world was getting a little blurry. And he suddenly wanted more to drink. Jayne leaned forward on his stool, reaching his arm out, half drunkenly, towards the attractive bartender's back. His fingers had only just barely brushed the woman's back when she turned grabbing Jayne's arm and pulling it hard forcing his torso down onto the wooden bar. Selene leaned over grabbing Jayne's knife out of its sheath on his thigh.

The mercenary had barely registered the events happening when suddenly his knife was stabbed three inches into the bar, much too close to Jayne's face than he cared for. "I'm no whore Jayne." Selene stated neutrally, "And I ain't about to be touched by a man till I say he can. If you're looking for company there's girls down the street can help ya, but you best have your coin 'fore hand. So Kàn nǐ zìjǐ." _Watch yourself_.

The bartender let go of Jayne's arm releasing his from the bar and stalked away. He gave a nervous laugh rubbing his injured arm, "Wa kào. My kinda woman." _Holy Crap_. River giggled and pointed at him, "Match for the Hero of Canton, seventy three percent probability." She tilted her head to the side again, "I think."

Jayne rolled his eyes and grabbed his knife giving it a hard tug… it didn't budge at all. "Wǒ tā mā de." _Fuck Me_. He whispered pulling on the knife again. River smiled, "Still have your man parts, boy with a girl's name?"

Jayne was still tugging on the knife when Simon and Inara walked back over, "We should be getting back to Serenity, Mal's going to want to hear what we heard." Simon said. The mercenary groaned as his crew walked off and threw some credits onto the bar, looking up he jumped seeing Selene standing right in front of him with a smug grin.

Jayne glanced back down to his knife, much to his dismay Selene yanked it out of the wood as if it were nothing, offering it to Jayne handle first. "Come back anytime." She said in a slightly threatening tone. Jayne nodded nervously taking the knife and threw more than enough credits on the bar, "Keep the change."

On the walk back to Serenity Jayne was quieter than usual. No woman had ever put the fear of God into him, like that nutty bartender. And he definitely wasn't used to people getting the drop on him, woman or not. But the hardened mercenary pushed it down and kept walking, thinking about it wasn't going to help his pride any.

When they finally got back to the ship Mal and the others were waiting for them and the crew decoded to gather in the kitchen to discuss. Inara spoke first, "Simon and I questioned a girl who claimed to have been save by this Orin's Blade man, only what it says about him on the bulletins is completely false. This girl said that she'd been on her way home when she was cornered by three men, you can only imagine what they meant to do with her." The crew shifted knowingly, "But then a man in a long black coat and a hood over his face jumped down from a rooftop with two long swords. He beat the men unconscious, took their money and gave it to the girl before running off. From what we can tell this man isn't even a killer, he's considered a hero."

The crew took in the new information as Mal stepped up, "Me, Wash and Zoe heard 'bout similar things. Some of the locals told us that this Blade guy started out interferin' with the Magistrate's cronies, keeping 'em from taking what don't belong to them. Which is a very good reason fer accusin' him of serious murder." Mal stated.

"But, if he's not actually hurting people, are we still goin' after him?" Kaylee asked.

"That's up to the Captain." Zoe answered for Mal, provoking Wash to speak up, "I think this guy just needs some help, I mean he's running around in a hood and two perfectly good swords and just beats the bad guys up. Who does that?"

River smiled and gazed off into space, "Doesn't like killing. Had too much. Just wants the quiet." After everyone had turned their attention to the Reader she shook her head, "His swords are shiny and noble."

Mal sighed, "A vigilante who doesn't kill anyone, doesn't seem like he should be turned over."

"Ah, gorramit, Mal. We ain't had a job in weeks and this is big money!" Jayne whined leaning hard on the table.

"And, I'm aware 'o that Jayne." Mal shouted back before tapping his hands, "What we do is, go back into town tonight. Walk around and see if we can find this guy, get the drop on 'em, bring him back to the ship. Figure out what we do then."

The crew nodded and acknowledged standing up, "Me an' Jayne; Zoe and Wash; River, Simon and Kaylee you're a team. Inara you'll stay on Serenity just in case there's any trouble. So I hope you're all ready to stay up tonight."

The crew dispersed quickly and Jayne found himself in his room trying to decide which of his weapons to bring with him tonight. If they got lucky Jayne could bag this stupid idiot Blade _and_ get back to that hole in the wall to see if he could get lucky. It's been some time since he'd gotten tail, and all the time he spent in the black wasn't helping him any.

After choosing a few pistols and cleaning them properly the mercenary picked up and examined his knife closely. There were still a few wood shavings left on the blade, Jayne swore loudly in Chinese and wiped his prized knife down. How dare that woman touch his knife, and go and make _him_ look like the fool? He groaned low in his throat when he visualized that troublesome bartender.

Her full curves in all that tight clothing, soft breasts threatening to spill out of her top with quick motions. Remembering the strong look in Selene's eyes; the smug knowing grin on her face was enough to make a man kill a dozen times over for a single touch. True Jayne mostly found himself in the company of whores but he wasn't incapable of seducing a woman either.

He leaned back against the wall next to his bed just beginning to imagine running his hands all over that pretty pale flesh. Selene's warm body flush underneath his, sweaty, taunt, and welcoming. Begging for him t-

"Jayne, stop staring at Vera and get up 'ere and help!" Mal yelled loudly, rudely interrupting Jayne from his thoughts.

"Yeah, be right there Mal!" The mercenary shouted back, gathering his weapons and adjusting his cargo pants a little. They had suddenly gotten a little snug. He strapped away his weapons and climbed the ladder out of his room.

He briefly wondered the chances that they'd find Orin's Blade during the night, Jayne pulled on his fingerless gloves, wasn't so necessarily worried about beating the man's ass. Just making sure he got bedded by a beautiful woman afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Night had finally fallen over the town of Orin, the citizens were now mostly off work and either home, out gambling or drinking. The streets were almost just as crowded as it had been during the day. And Jayne and Mal had been wandering those streets for almost two hours and they were both getting a little more than frustrated with their failed attempts to locate Orin's Blade.

"Mal, we been at this for hours, this guy don't seem to be anywhere." Jayne complained as they entered a long dark alley way.

The Captain was more interested in being able to see into the darkness than listen to Jayne go on like he was, "Jayne, try an' keep focus on finding this guy. Not whining because you're not out drinking."

"Hey," Jayne started as they slowly walked deeper into the alley, "Now I met me a vixen of a thing, I'd rather be with her than out here in the middle of nowhere."

Mal was a split second away from responding with a witty statement when three rough looking men walked out and blocked their way. With a quick glance behind the them, Jayne and Mal saw that they had been trapped by six men who had half a mind to kill them.

"Can I help you fine gentlemen?" Mal asked with a flippant tone as Jayne slowly reached for one of his pistols. The men behind the two drew their pistols faster and the leader grinned, "You two can help us by handing over all your money."

The Captain and the Mercenary swapped looks, "You seem to have found us in an awkward position," Mal said drawing out the confrontation, "We were already robbed just a few streets down and I'm afraid tha-"

"Shut up!" The gang's leader shouted, "Now drop yer guns and hands in the air."

Jayne groaned and unbuckled his gun belt as Mal did the same. The mercenary still had two more weapons but pulling one out while being so outnumbered wasn't going to be easy. The leader waved one of his minions over to Mal and Jayne, and just as the man bent over to pick up the disposed weaponry and black blur jumped down right on top of the man, stunning everyone for a few seconds.

The descriptions from the locals had been right on the money, Orin's Blade was dressed in black clothing with a long coat. There was a large hood attached to the coat, hiding the vigilante's face and in his hands were two long swords.

The leader of the gang swore loudly in Chinese as Orin's Blade wasted no time charging the two men in the front expertly taking them down. Jayne and Mal were grabbed from behind, the merc easily elbowed his opponent in the stomach and turned to finish the beating. While he was knocking the thug around Jayne noticed that Mal was faring just as well. The last criminal standing tried to sprint past the two men, and as if the Blade had eyes in the back of his head he turned slicing his sword not an inch away from the crook's neck.

Realizing that his life could be ended with a slight twitch of the Blade's wrist he started whimpering in fear. Mal and Jayne watched in silence as the vigilante's sword trailed down to the man's pocket and tapped with the flat part of the blade. The thug seemed to understand and pulled his small money bag dropping it to the ground. The vigilante pointed down the alley with his second sword and the criminal quickly excused himself from the humped robbery.

The Blade slipped one of his swords under the money purse, and with a flick of his arm he sent the bag flying into Jayne's chest before turning around to leave. The merc caught the money, stuffing it into his pocket he and Mal reached for their weapons the familiar charge of a weapon cocking stopping the vigilante in his tracks.

"Not that I don't appreciate your saving us an' all." Mal said looking at all of the unconscious men on the ground, "But I expect you'll be coming with us now."

The Blade turned around slowly, keeping a tight grip on his weapons, Jayne added, "And drop them swords, ain't got much chance with two gun on ya."

The Blade took a moment to also look down at the dropped bodies and then back up to Jayne and Mal sending tension and the possibility of another fight through the air. The hooded vigilante spun his swords up and behind his back sheathing them.

"Now, if you'd be so kind as to put your hands in th-"

The Blade stopped Mal's order short as he stuck a hand under his hood and whistled loud and sharply. "What in the hell you doin' that fer boy?" Jayne asked keeping his pistol on the stranger. There was a beat of silence before the sound of galloping filled the air. Jayne and Mal barely realized that there was a horse barreling right behind them just in time to dodge out of the way without getting too hurt.

Jayne watched the Blade grab onto the horse easily as it ran by and pull himself onto the animal, riding out of sight in seconds. The Captain and the Mercenary stood up slowly brushing themselves off. "Gorram horse." Mal groused picking up his belt, "Kicked me in the back." He said feeling his side gently.

"What do we do now Mal?" Jayne asked as the two slowly made their way out of the alley. "Bounty's gone, and it don't look like we're gonna be able to find 'em again."

Jayne watched as Mal limped down the crowded street, "Yeah I can see that Jayne, but I just got trampled by a ruttin' horse. Give me a minute!"

Jayne waited a solid five seconds before speaking again, "Mal, I ain't been off the ship in three weeks, ain't had not a woman's touch in longer than that. And there's all sorts of pretty things around here."

"Okay!" The Captain shouted turning to Jayne, "Go have your fun Jayne, but be back by morning!"

The mercenary gave his captain a smile and quickly made his way to the Hole in the Wall. If Jayne was very, _very_ lucky Selene would be there. Upon arriving at said bar, Jayne strode in, sat at his previous barstool and waved down the closest bartender.

The tender set a tall mug of beer in front of the mercenary, "Selene here?"

The heavy set man smiled and shook his head, "Nah, she went home hours ago."

Jayne nodded a little disappointed and started sipping his drink. He felt a hand gently land on his shoulder, turning he saw a dolled up girl in tight clothes with short bright red hair and an eager smile, "Hey shuai, looking for a little company tonight?"

Normally Jayne would have flashed the woman a grin and pulled her down into his lap. But for some odd reason he had yet to figure out, his interest had shut down completely. Jayne suddenly wasn't in the mood. He shook his head and went back to nursing his drink, "Not tonight girly."

The whore walked away disgruntled but quickly found another customer. Jayne ordered another, stronger drink and scratched his head. He'd been planning all day to come back to this bar and get sexed up, and Jayne wasn't picky when it came to his women. Long as they were half pretty and all willing, he never cared. But he'd never been the smartest, even thought the answer to his problems may have been obvious; forty five minutes later Jayne was too drunk to remember what he was thinking about.

The bulky mercenary paid with the money the Blade had taken from the thug who'd nearly pissed his pants and left, stumbling and muttering drunk nothings under his breath. The trip back to Serenity took longer than he'd expected but as Jayne kept stopping and looking around it was a wonder it didn't take an hour.

When he finally pulled himself through the ship's hatch Jayne sighed in relief. He was only about four feet away from his bunk he ran into Kaylee. "Heya Jayne, _whoa_, you smell just like the bottom of a whiskey bottle."

Jayne swayed on his legs staring down at the little mechanic, "So's people keep tellin' me I smell funny."

Kaylee shook her head, "Well, you should probably get some sleep." She said trying her best to keep the drunken mercenary upright.

Jayne nodded and stumbled backwards, "Yeah, tha's what I need me to do. Ever'thin'll make sense when I wake up." As Jayne turned to go to his buck Kaylee piped up again, "Uhm, Jayne?"

"What?" He asked gruffly.

The girl pointed down the walk way, "Your bunk's that way."

Jayne stared at the floor before looking back at Kaylee, he pulled her into a tight hug, "You're a… nice girl, ya know that?"

Kaylee busted out into a laugh and patted Jayne's back, "Xièxiè. Just don't fall down the ladder like last time." _Thank you_.

Jayne smiled at her as he opened the ladder way to his bunk, not caring if he locked his door or not. Wasn't important. He threw himself onto his small bed and didn't waste a second before passing out, with an arm and a leg hanging off his rack, into dreamless sleep.

* * *

Jayne woke up slower than he usually did, his head though wasn't throbbing in pain as it usually did after a long night out either. The mercenary decided he'd take what he could get as he rolled off his bed and stood up groggily. He couldn't remember much of what had occurred the night before, Jayne had gotten drunk, walked back to Serenity, hugged Kaylee? He scratched his head, and apparently gone to bed… alone.

Jayne splashed water on his face and groaned as he climbed the ladder out of his bunk. His head was still a little fuzzy but otherwise he felt fine. Walking into the kitchen area of Serenity he noticed there was coffee on the burner, pouring himself a cup the mercenary made his way to the bridge. There he found Wash fiddling with dials and muttering to himself.

"How's it lookin' out there?" Jayne asked lowering himself into the co pilot chair. The sunlight was just starting to shine over the dry flat land of Orin.

Wash tilted his head back and forth, "Well, no one's looking for us or trying to kill us. So everything seems fine." He finished with a chuckle, before looking down at a screen, "Although, that doesn't appear to be normal."

"Hmm?" The mercenary hummed taking another sip of the hot liquid.

"Something on the short range scanner, going at boo yao ming duh soo doo." _Life risking speed_. The pilot continued to hit more buttons.

Jayne sat up in his seat carefully, "Headed for us?"

"Eh," Wash muttered looking out the front windows of Serenity, "Not exactly, looks like they're going to go right past us."

Jayne followed Wash's eyes to a small, faraway dust cloud to the ship's far left. He stood up grabbing a pair of binoculars, he found the dust cloud easily, "Well I'll be a Biǎo zi de érzi." _Son of a whore_.

"What is it?" Wash asked nervously.

"Our bounty." Jayne answered with a slight grin, "An' it looks like someone else is tryin' to get 'em first." He said getting an eye full on the chase, Orin's Blade was riding the same, fit, black horse hard that had nearly run over both him and Mal last night. And behind the idiotic vigilante there was a posse of about six men with pistols desperately trying to catch the fugitive.

"Less than fifty yards and closing, they're going to pass right by us." Wash spoke up.

Jayne grunted, "Wake the Captain, tell him I'll be back." He turned to walk off the bridge, "With our man."

The mercenary was grateful that he'd slept in his clothes last night, he still had two pistols concealed under his clothing. Running out of Serenity's back hatch he grabbed one of his weapons and took aim at the chasers as they rapidly approached the ship at a wide angle. Less than twenty yards away, The Blade saw Jayne, gun in hand, and changed course harshly.

Jayne fired hitting the man closest to the back of the group, running fast he jumped on the dead man's horse and took off after the remaining five. After catching up to the main group Jayne managed to catch a second man off guard sending him hard into the dusty ground. With only four men left Jayne whipped his horse harder.

He raised his gun, about to take aim when he saw Orin's Blade do something incredible. The man had somehow been able to turn himself around on his black horse, without falling off, getting shot, _and_ still maintaining a quick enough speed. The vigilante was now riding his horse backwards with pistols in both hands, returning fire to his chasers.

Jayne shook his head, _this guy is serious about not getting caught; whoever he is_, he thought to himself. The Blade fired three times, hitting one man twice who just slumped over on his horse veering away from the chase and a second man once, he tumbled off his horse only to be trampled by it. Jayne raised his gun shooting the last man's horse, right at the same time though both the Blade and the last bounty hunter fired a shot, both hitting each other.

Both riders were knocked off their horses and fell to the ground, Jayne stopped his horse right as he came up on the vigilante. The man's horse had stopped running as soon as the Blade had fallen off and circled back now neighing and nudging the unmoving man. Jayne jumped off his horse, he could still make out the rise and fall of the fugitive's chest, even though his coat and hood were still obscuring his face.

Jayne started swearing rapidly in Chinese as he hefted the man onto his black steed, jumping back onto his own stolen horse, the mercenary rode them back to Serenity as quickly as possible. As he rode up on the ship, the ramp had just been lowered allowing both horses into the cargo bay; with an anxious Captain and Zoe.

"He still alive?" Mal asked as Jayne hauled the injured man off of the horse.

"Still breathin' I think, but he's been shot." Jayne answered while Mal grabbed the man's feet.

"I'll get the Doc." Zoe said running off deeper into the ship.

As the two men dragged the vigilante towards the infirmary Kaylee ran up to them, "Cap'n what d-"

"Kaylee, get those horses off 'o my ship and tell Wash to get us airborne." Mal yelled, "Now that I gotta hold of this man I don't aim to let anyone else get 'em."

When Mal and Jayne lowered the man onto the med table Jayne looked up at his captain, "Better pray he don't wake up, guy's real impartial to getting' handed over."

Mal nodded knowingly, "Get this Tzao gao offa him so the doc can treat 'em." _Crap_.

Jayne went to work unstrapping the Blade's swords and tossed them aside quickly unbuttoning the long black coat from the bottom up. The Captain unstrapped the coats collar pulling the hood off of the injured vigilante.

"Tsai boo shr." _No way_.

Jayne ignored Mal focusing on the damn coat, preferring to just rip it open than keep on one button at a time, and what he saw was a surprise. "Uh, hey Mal. This ain't a guy." He said with his eyes locked on the obvious breasts under the woman's shirt.

"You think?" Mal asked in shock.

Jayne looked up to have his words caught in his throat. Laying out on the table was a beautiful black haired woman that Jayne was a little too familiar with. Selene's head was bleeding slowly, and her chest was rising up and down. "Wuo duh ma. That don't make no damn sense. I ain't never seen no woman fight so good. Can't be a slip of a girl." _Mother of Jesus_.

"Well, first time for everythin'." Mal said backing away from the woman as Simon rushed into the room.

The doctor looked at the injured Selene, grabbing a few supplies from the counter, "What happened?"

Jayne shook his head to try and clear his confusion, "She got shot, fell off 'er horse."

As Simon started cutting Selene's shirt he asked, "Isn't this the woman who served us drinks?"

Jayne nodded slowly.

"Well, doctor this woman also appears to be Orin's Blade and worth a lot of money. So make sure she don't die." Mal added.

Simon smiled and pulled back the woman's shirt, "Well, she was wearing light body armor so the bullet didn't do too much damage. But she'll have a huge bruise for a couple of days."

Jayne watched as the slightly pompous doctor flashed a light into Selene's eyes. "Looks like she might have a mild concussion though, You say she fell off a horse?"

"Yes doctor." Mal answered for Jayne, "Now you sayin' she's gonna be okay?"

Jayne's eyes never left the unconscious body of Selene but he listened to everything that Simon was saying, what he could actually understand. The mercenary was still having trouble understanding that the _man_ that had taken down so many thugs so quickly last night and escaped Mal and Jayne, was actually a _woman_. Although Selene's aggressive proficiency towards Jayne did explain a few things.

"Jayne are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" Jayne muttered glancing towards Mal.

The Captain sighed, "I said, you're to stay here and watch her. Make sure she don't do anything crazy when she wakes up."

"Yeah, Mal, yeah." Jayne said looking back at Selene, "Whatever you say."

If he had been paying attention Jayne would have noticed the half amused look that Mal shot the doctor as he exited the room. But he had more important things on his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

As Mal was making his way through Serenity he heard the sound of a horse neighing, He furrowed his brow storming into the cargo hold. "Tyen shiao duh. Kaylee I told you to get that horse offa here. Now we're in the air an' I gotta horse on board." _In the name of all that's sacred_.

Kaylee shrugged and looked back at the loud horse, "Sorry, Cap'n. I tried to get 'em out but he kept running around. Nearly kicked me he did. I was lucky to tie him up!"

Mal looked over to the horse that was now tied to Serenity's railing. It seemed calm enough now and the captain sighed wearily. It never went _smooth_. "Fine Kaylee, jus' make sure he don't get loose now."

Shaking his head the captain of Serenity walked to his bridge, remembering the sting of that shiong-mung duh kwong-run horse. _Violent lunatic_.

"Captain," Wash chirped, "How is our tough sword wielding vigilante?" Zoe gave an unwilling grin and looked to the captain.

Mal tipped his head, "Well, he is a she. And _she_ is fine, knock on the head is all. Pretty too, think Jayne's in love."

"Tsai boo shr." _No way_. Wash whispered.

"That's exactly what _I_ said!"

Zoe raised an eyebrow, "What, a women can't fight just as well as a man? Or that Jayne's in love?"

"No, no no."

Wash shook his head, "No, dear that's not what we're saying." He gave his captain a pleading glance, "It's just… unexpected. Both things. Mostly the second but not the first."

Zoe crossed her arms, "Mmhmm." With that _mhmmed_ the woman walked off the bridge, leaving both men with a foot in their mouths.

"Well, I guess she told us." Wash commented meekly, "So should I set a course for Khum Dang?"

Mal stared thoughtfully before answering, "Not just yet."

Wash shrugged, "So where to?"

The Captain shook his head and headed off the bridge, "Not sure yet."

Wash's confused eyes followed his captain's movements, "Mal, so… what do I do?" After waiting a beat with no response from Mal, the pilot turned back to his controls. "Right, okay I'll just…" Wash trailed off into a heavy sigh.

* * *

Jayne had been sitting by Selene's side for over an hour now. He'd watched the doc clean the blood off of Selene's head and patch her up. It gave Jayne a real opportunity to look at Selene closely. If the mercenary had thought she was beautiful before he was sure of it now.

Calluses on her hands and fingers showed that she knew what a hard day's work was, that coupled with the fact that she was eerily too familiar with a wide array of weaponry meant she was dangerous. Jayne noticed though that except for the calluses, Selene's skin was remarkably smooth and flawless. And so perfect that he didn't dare touch her, plus explaining to the doc why he was feeling up an unconscious woman might be awkward.

Jayne's eyes raked up Selene's toned and strong arm to her face; soft cheekbones, pink and plush chapped lips and long lashes adorned it. Through the clothes Jayne could tell that her entire body was toned and soft. Even Selene's hair kinked around her face and seemed to flow like a black ocean on the table. The mercenary had seen few women like the one lying in front of him. And Jayne wanted her, wanted to keep the woman for himself and _no one else_. Wanted to take her and claim her as his own.

Jayne shook his head, since when did he want _one_ woman? Thankfully Inara stepped into the infirmary interrupting Jayne's train of thought, "How is she doctor?"

Simon stopped what he was doing at the counter and walked over to Selene's left side just opposite of the mercenary, making Jayne drag his eyes away from the women reluctantly.

"She's doing fine really. But I can't really be certain until she wakes up." Simon answered in his doctor tone.

"Yeah, when do ya think that'll be doc, getting tired of sitting here." Jayne threw in.

Simon gave Jayne his, _you know nothing _look, "Could be five minutes from now, could be hours."

Inara nodded looking at the woman's torn shirt, "I think I saw a bag on her horse, I'll see if she has any other clothes."

"You want us ta take her clothes off?" Jayne asked suddenly very interested.

Simon laughed and Inara shot him an evil look, "For when she wakes up, you hwun dan." _Bastard_.

As Inara backed out of the infirmary Jayne rolled his shoulder and looked back to Selene who's eyes were just fluttering open. He shot up to his feet, hitting Simon's arm, "Hey."

Simon leaned over the girl's face, "Relax, you have a concussion so you shouldn't mo-"

Selene's leg shot out like lighting kicking Jayne in the face, dropping him like a rock. She rolled off the table grabbing a scalpel, she hooked it around Simon's pulling him into the far corner of the infirmary. Jayne groaned as he stood up rubbing his jaw, the mercenary drew his pistol and leaned on the ship's comm. "Mal, might wanna get down here!"

"Bizui! Tzuh muh luh? Where am I?" _Shut up_. _What's going on?_ Selene spat out keeping her grip on Simon solid.

"Might wanna put that thing down girly." Jayne advised lifting his gun towards Selene, "Ain't even got the pointy side to the doc."

A moment of dizziness and confusion seemed to pass over Selene; which was due to her recent concussion. The woman looked at the scalpel and realized the was holding it upside down. She flipped the instrument around pressing the blade to the doctor's throat.

"_Stop_ helping her!" Simon cried out.

"If it's bounty you're after I can pay double whatever you're promised!" Selene shouted.

Jayne stilled, "Really?"

"That's not going to be necessary." Mal said walking into the infirmary, shooting Jayne an annoyed look.

"Hey, if she's got the money."

"Jayne!" Mal shouted silencing the mercenary. The Captain turned to Selene and his hostage doctor. "We're not looking to turn you in Miss. And I'd appreciate it greatly if you didn't kill my doctor."

"Just let me off this boat." Selene gritted out.

"Wish I could, but seein' as how you're a wanted fugitive and we already given you aid. That makes us criminals too. So we had to leave the planet." Mal answered smoothly. "Now I give you my word, we're not going to turn you in, and no one on this boat is gonna hurt you."

Selene scoffed, "Yeah, an' how in the hell am I supposed to trust you?"

Mal tipped his head, "Well, you're the one with a knife to one 'o my crew's throat."

Selene seemed to think about her situation for a second before River and Inara stepped in. River looked at the two and cocked her head, "Simon?"

"River stay back." Simon warned.

Selene glanced at River and sighed, tossing the scalpel to the floor she released Simon wincing at the movement and cradling her side. Simon steadied Selene, "You should probably sit down."

As Selene carefully sat back down on the examination table Mal nodded at her, "Much appreciated, I'm Captain Malcolm Reynolds, this here's Inara. M'sure you'll meet the rest of the crew later. In the meantime do as the doc says and Jayne will show you to your quarters."

"I will?" Jayne asked with a raised eyebrow. After getting a hard glance from Mal he nodded, "Uh, yeah sure."

Selene nodded curtly, "Thank you Captain."

Inara stepped forward with a worn bag in her hand, "I brought you your things, so you can change."

"Xièxiè." Selene said as the couple exited the room, River walked up to Selene. The woman looked to Simon, "Sorry about, ya know."

Simon shook his head, "I'm sure it won't be the last time someone will hold a knife to my throat."

"But if you do it again, I'll kill you." River said jabbing Selene in the arm with her finger.

Selene gave River a long stare, "Well when you put it that way."

River smiled and held her hand out, "I'm River and this is my brother Simon. You already know Jayne. He saved you."

Selene spared Jayne a second's glance and shook the petite girls hand, "So I hear. Nice to meet you kid."

Simon chose that moment to but in, "I'm sorry to interrupt but I should take a look at your stomach."

Jayne automatically perked up at that idea. He watched as Selene leaned back against the table and lifted her newly cut shirt. "I liked this shirt." She grumbled wrenching back a plate of her thin metal armor. Jayne's breath hitched at the flash of skin, and his eyes widened at the bruise on the woman's lower stomach. It was purple and black, and the size of a man's fist. "Aiya." _Damn_. Selene swore under her breath.

Simon opened a jar of cream and carefully applied it to the bruise, making Selene wince quietly. Suddenly Jayne wasn't sure if he liked the doctor touching Selene. It made his blood boil but he stayed silent.

"This will help it heal faster." Simon said smoothing the pungent smelling stuff in, he handed her a small pill bottle. "And these will help with the pain. If you start feeling bad just come see me, but I advise that you take it slow for a while."

Selene nodded with a smirk, "Guess I should think about getting some better body armor."

"Or just not get shot at." Simon offered up.

The woman scoffed, "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind, doc."

River reached out a hand skimming Selene's injured skin, "It'll heal. Good as new. You'll see."

The look that Selene gave River was one that showed she knew the young teenager was clearly a little off, but seemed to flow with the knowledge, "I like your prognosis River."

The girl smiled and tiptoed out of the infirmary, "See you."

Selene stared after River for a beat and then looked to Simon with a nod, "Thanks again."

Jayne scrambled for Selene's ruined coat and swords as she gradually eased off of the exam table, bag in hand. The mercenary stepped outside the infirmary, "Just, uh, follow me I guess." When Selene stumbled through the hatch Jayne shot to catch the woman steadying her. "You okay?"

Selene pulled away from him indignantly, "I've got it."

Jayne scoffed, "Wanna fall on yer face; fine with me." He stalked away going a little too fast for the injured Selene to follow. Jayne stopped just outside of River's old room, the brother and sister had moved into the extra bunks by the bridge long ago. Sliding the door opened he stepped aside for Selene, "S'not much but it's private, an' it's got a shower unit; recycled water though."

Selene shook her head as she stepped inside, surveying the room, "No, it's fine." She looked back at Jayne politely, "Sorry, I was so…" She cleared her throat taking her things from Jayne, "Anyways thanks." The woman said sliding the door closed all the while avoiding Jayne's eyes. The mercenary shook his head, gorram _women_. Proof that girly folk were not to be trifled with, or trusted.

* * *

Selene sighed heavily as soon as she closed the door. Dropping her stuff into the floor beside her bed, she pulled off her ruined shirt tossing it to the floor. Selene pulled her body armor off gently, giving her bruise a wide berth. She continued undressing, wary of the aches and pains shooting through her body. Popping a pill that Simon had given her, Selene stepped into the shower unit and turned up the water.

Jayne had been right; recycled water would never get any dirty thing totally clean and the water was only lukewarm, but to Selene it was perfect. It had been months since she'd had an actual shower. When she'd finished washing herself off, she leaned against the unit wall and let the water wash over her.

Selene desperately needed to get off this ship. If Captain Reynolds or any of his crew knew just how much Selene was worth, she'd be rutting screwed, Selene hadn't missed the certain brownness of the Captain's coat. If they found out who she was they'd either turn her over to the Feds or just shove her out the airlock. Which was something Selene had great problems with.

It had been a mistake for her to start running around saving people on Orin, and that overzealous reporter giving her that stupid name. Getting _another_ bounty on her head wasn't a good idea. Selene dried off and dressed as quickly as possible without further injuring herself. She needed to find out where the hell Captain Reynolds would be landing to let her off his ship. Selene wondered what kind of boat it was anyway, from what she'd seen it was definitely an older, _older_ model of aircraft. The woman exited her bunk reassuring herself of her safety, but it never hurt to tuck a few knives away on her person.


End file.
